First Words
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Hope says her first word. Hayley tells Klaus./ Moment between Hayley, Klaus and Hope. (one-shot)


**a/n: Hey The Originals fans. It's been a while since I wrote a story. I haven't written anything since season 2, and now it's the the time gap between season 3 episode 9 and 10. Season 3 has been fantastic so far and I can't wait for the rest of it. Being the Klayley fan I am I loved 3x02 and decided to write this. So this story can happen between 3x02-3x09. The show, characters, and quote from episode 1x20 does not belong to me. I hope you enjoy this one-shot.**

"Klaus!" Hayley exclaimed as she raced towards his house with Hope on her hip.

Klaus heard her heartbeat racing before he actually heard her. He was already by the door, and she vamp sped her way to him. Panic spread through him. His mind raced with worry.

"Is Hope okay?" He asked, examining his little girl.

He touched her forehead to check her temperature.

"Is she sick?" He asked, getting more frantic.

"Hayley?" He questioned, when he got no answer.

Hayley caught her breath"She's fine Klaus"

"Then why did you yell? I thought something was wrong" Klaus said, searching them to see if something was wrong.

"If something was wrong, I'd be able to take care of her. I can protect us" Hayley felt like she still needed to prove she can protect their child. "I'm a hybrid now, just like you"

"Regardless of your abilities, It's my job to protect my family" Klaus said."Even if you're in it" He continued with a smirk. Hayley rolled her eyes.

"So what is it you ran over here for?" He asked.

"She said her first word" a delicate smile graced her face. Hayley was beyond thrilled. She never felt so happy and proud. Her baby girl said her first word and she got to be her to see it. But when she said it, Hayley felt a pit in her stomach. She didn't have anyone to share the moment with, she felt a little bad for Klaus, for not being able to hear it.

Klaus looked between Hayley and Hope. His heart broke a little, missing a moment like this hurt him. But he remembered the countless moments Hayley missed because of him and pushed the feeling aside.

"May I ask what that word may be?" He said, as he took Hope, who's arms stretched toward her father.

Hayley smiled at the sight, he was getting better at being comfortable with their daughter. He remembered when he was to afraid to hurt her, and his movements were stiff. Now he took her with no hesitation, and with a small smile.

"Hey there baby" He cooed to his daughter, kissing her cheek. Hayley couldn't believe the sight.

"She said mama" Hayley said, and this point her heart practically swelled with pride. She nearly cried of happy tears hearing her daughter speak. Missing those moments when she was a werewolf made her as sad as she has ever been. But now she said a moment to remember with her daughter forever.

Klaus looked at his daughter, who's smile melted his heart. He felt such happiness for his little girl. Seeing her crawl and walk has been the best moments of his life. Now his precious daughter is talking. He felt a feeling he only over felt with Hope.

Hope giggled and leaned her head on her father's chest. "She's growing up so fast" He commented.

Hayley looked at them together, wishing they could have more moments like this. This, she realized, is family. Just the three of them sharing a moment.

"Yeah, she is" Hayley agreed. Klaus and Hayley shared a look of pride, and they smiled at each other. All their anger toward each other faded away. This is all that mattered. Hope quickly fell asleep. Once Klaus noticed she dozed off, he kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Hope"

He passed Hope back to Hayley, who placed her head lightly on her shoulder. She kissed her daughter's cheek. "She had a long day, I figured she'd nap soon"

She stood their awkwardly now. Hope being the only thing that bonded them, made them had a loss for words.

"I'll go take her to bed" She started to walk out.

"Wait little wolf" Hayley paused at her old nickname.

"I have something for you" Klaus said as he walked into his room. Hayley hesitantly followed.

He got a photo album, and put it on the bed.

Hayley looked at him suspiciously.

"What is this?" She asked.

"See for yourself" He said, as he moved to the corner.

She walked over slowly, trying not to wake Hope.

She opened the album, and saw pictures of Hope. One picture was taken everyday from the months she missed.

"Freya and Elijah took pictures" He explained. " I compelled someone to develop them. I put this together one night. I was going to save it for the holidays, but now seems like a perfect time"

She looked through more of the album. Pictures of Hope crawling and standing. Some pictures of her holding flowers, drinking and taking bites of new food, all huge moments decorated the pages.

Hayley felt her eyes water.

"Klaus" She was at a loss for words.

"Thank you" She finally said. A single tear landed on Hope's face. Klaus quickly wiped it away from Hope, and one tear off of Hayley's face.

"Now there is nothing you missed" He replied with a small smile. He knows he can't truly give her these moments, and he felt guilty for it. Missing this moment teared him apart, he can't imagine how Hayley felt missing the last couple months. He hoped this could make up for it.

Hope twisted and turned on her mother's shoulder until she woke up. She yawned and slowly opened her eyes.

She smiled at her parents. Hope turned to Klaus, opened her mouth trying to say something, then stopped.

Klaus took Hope from Hayley. "I hope you had good nap, littlest wolf"

"Dada" Hope gooed, reaching to hold his hand.

Hayley looked between Hope and Klaus. This is the moment she always wanted.

"Dada" She repeated, smiling at her dad. Klaus stood there, shocked. He never felt such pride in his life. He never felt so happy. His heart raced and a smile spread across his face.

Hayley laughed in joy. Hope laughed along. Their laughter echoed the home in a beautiful melody.

 _"Our daughter should be raised by her parents"_ She remembers Klaus saying that in this very home when she was pregnant. This is all she wanted for her daughter, and she is glad she finally got it.

"Her second word" Hayley said. "Two words in one day, our baby girl is a genius"

"Of course she is, she's a Mikealson" Klaus said.

Hayley smiled. She picked up the photo album. "Walk us home?" She asked. She knew she could carry the album and Hope no problem, but she needed an excuse for him to come over. He hasn't been over to her place, she only drops Hope over to the house. But they made a breakthrough today, and she figured he deserved it.

They walked over, and when they got to the apartment, Klaus passed Hope to Hayley.

"Feel free to come over when you want. We deserve to give her more moments like these. She deserves something better then what we had. We deserve to have these moments" She motioned to Hope. "She deserves these moments"

Klaus kissed Hope's cheek. " I couldn't agree more"

He never been to the apartment, and hearing her said that was more of a shock when she said it the day she turned back human. He knew they both wanted the same things for their daughter, it was just their methods of doing it.

"Thank you for the offer" He said. "Ill be sure to take it"

Hope fell asleep again, using her mother's hair as a pillow.

"Well I'll go put her to bed" She said.

Klaus nodded. "See you two around, little wolf"

"I'll be back tomorrow" He promised.

 **a/n: So this ended up being two one-shots I wrote mixed into one. I was going to write one based off Hope's first words and one where Klaus gives Hayley an album of Hope as a gift. But they were both a little to short so I decided to combine them. I hope you like the story. Thank you so much for reading. Have a amazing Friday and a wonderful holiday.**

 **-Summer**


End file.
